Meet Maddie and Olivia
The forty-seventh episode of Season 37. Two new girls arrive in town, Maddie and Olivia. Doofenshmirtz invests in bear traps. Episode Summary Phineas is with all of his friends. They heard there are two new girls coming into town today. Kendall can't wait. Haven brings up she might know who the girls are, but she isn't exactly sure. Phineas wonders where Perry is. As the bus with the two girls arrives, Perry sneaks into the bus and enters a tube inside it. Monogram says Doofenshmirtz has bought an unusually large amount of bear traps. He doesn't know how he plans to use it. Maybe he'll cook a bear, or catch one and bring it to a yodeling vet or something. Monogram drops it and sends Perry off. The two girls get off the bus as Perry zooms off on his jetpack. The two girls are named Olivia and Maddie. Everyone thinks they're beautiful and cute. Buford starts drooling. Isabella and Irving get disgusted. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry arrives and gets trapped in a giant pine tree. Doofenshmirtz presents to Perry the Trap-Inator. He uses millions as bear traps to capture people around the town and he'll use them as his slaves. Perry is stunned. With the boys (and girls), Phineas is busy showing the girls some of their past stunts. Everyone shows them one thing: Phineas shows them the Portal to Mars, Ferb shows the Molecular Separator, Isabella shows the race car, Buford shows the sorbet fly machine, Baljeet shows the cloning machine, Irving shows them the soup. Everyone gets confused. Doofenshmirtz fires his Inator and the bear trap goes flying towards Maddie! Everyone wonders where she went. Olivia spots her getting pulled away by a bear trap. Ford decides to be heroic and save her. Caleb just thinks, typical Ford. Doofenshmirtz is happy not only to find a person, but a little girl as well. Ford stops Doofenshmirtz and beats him up. He doesn't know it's Perry that's trapped. He thinks it's his little assistant. He starts to beat up Perry as well. Perry quickly escapes Ford's fists. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry and Ford. Ford gets Maddie and they return to the backyard. Ford said that was the weirdest thing that happened to him since he got all those lucky things. Perry comes back to the backyard, and so does Ford. Maddie thanks Ford for rescuing him, and she kisses him. Ford doesn't even give a reaction he's so shocked. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Buford: "Aren't you a little cute to be beautiful?" *Olivia: "....I don't get it..." Ferb's Line "Welcome to Danville!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A tube in a bus Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *The Portal to Mars, Molecular Separator, race car, sorbet machine, cloning machine, and the soup are shown ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Split Personality", "Canderemy", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Fly On the Wall", "Bee Day", "Bee Story", "Cassie and the Big Problem", "Hide and Seek", "Chez Platypus") *Ford mentions all his lucky things ("Ford Gets Lucky") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Monogram mentions a bear trapped teddy at a yodeling vet Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37